The Land Before Time: The Time of Dragons
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Spyro and his friends are on a quest to help Littlefoot and friends in the Great Valley when evil's afoot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Land Before Time: The Time of Dragons**

**Chapter 1**

Spyro and Cynder flew around the buildings of Warfang that was in repair months after Malefor was defeated in their paws. Spyro was glad to have Malefor defeated and the world back in peace, but he still couldn't resist remembering Ignitus' sacrifice. Cynder tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen.

One night at the temple, Spyro looked at the night sky with a sad face. Even though he was happy everything was back to normal with Malefor gone, he still could not help his emotion about Ignitus. In other words, Ignitus' death kept him in a sad emotion inside his mind right off the bat.

"I miss you, Ignitus," said Spyro, sniffling. "Although you and I are not related, you mean so much to me. I miss you much. Very much." He started choking up until he let it out. "Why did you have to die, Ignitus?! Why?! Why?! It's not fair, Ignitus! Ignitus, you mean so much to me! Come back to us, because I miss you, Ignitus! Come back, Ignitus! Come back!"

Spyro fell on the ground and wailed like a poor baby without a mother. Cynder came in and saw Spyro crying. She approached him and put her paw on his back.

"Spyro, that's enough," she said. "You have to let it go. It's for his own good."

"But why?" Spyro blubbered. "Why must it end like this? He means so much to me even though he and I are not related." He pounded his paws on the ground. "It's not fair!" He pounded his paws again. "I want Ignitus back!" He pounded his paws the third time. "I want him back!"

"Spyro, stop it. You're making yourself worse."

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer came in to confront Spyro. They too hear of Ignitus' death, but it's not worth being so emotional about.

"Spyro, just let it go," Volteer said. "We can all see how emotional you are, but we don't want you that emotional."

"Just let it go," Cyril said. "You understand? You can't just go walking around with tears in your eyes like as if you're a monster. Just let it go already."

Spyro started to get more emotional. "No!" he cried.

"But it won't help you if you don't let it go," said Terrador.

"Exactly, and you can't make me. Ignitus meant so much to me, 'cause he's like a beautiful father to me since the day we met! He means so much to me since the day we met!" He started growing more emotional like he's gonna blow. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO AND DIE?!"

Spyro suddenly turned dark and stood by the edge of the balcony.

"Easy, Spyro," Cyril said. "You don't wanna do this! Step away from the edge!"

"Spyro, just let it go, please!" Cynder begged. "It'll make you better if you could let it go!"

"Get back! Stay away from me!" Dark Spyro yelled. "I'd rather die to see Ignitus once more! And I must!"

Dark Spyro turned to the balcony and jumped off, but not before Volteer grabbed his tail in preventing him from suicide. He struggled to get loose, but Volteer pulled him back on the balcony. He tried to jump, but Terrador and Cyril grabbed him and pinned him on the ground, as he struggled. His dark instincts faded.

"I can't let it go no matter what I do," Spyro sniffled. He then passed out.

Terrador placed his claws on Spyro. "You poor crazy dragon," he said sadly.

* * *

The Great Valley is filled with harmony since Littlefoot and friends had lived there.

Littlefoot and his pals were playing with a rock like a ball. Chomper had kicked it, sending it flying in the air, and Petrie caught it with his feet, but from the weight of the rock, he fell to the ground with it.

Littlefoot approached Petrie and asked, "Are you okay, Petrie?"

"Me okay," said Petrie.

Cera hit the rock and said, "Let's go again!"

Littlefoot ran to the rock and hit it with his tail. It bounced off the rock wall and hit him on the head. "Ouch!" he said.

"Littlefoot, are you okay?" Chomper asked.

"I'm fine," said Littlefoot. "Just a bonk on the head."

"You gotta watch out for it, Littlefoot," said Cera. "Let's play a race."

"Okay, let's have a race," Ruby said.

"Ooh, me wanna race," Petrie said.

"Okay, let's go!" Littlefoot said.

The gang laughed as they ran around the Great Valley in a race. But when they pass by the cave, a Sharptooth's roar was heard, and they stopped running with a startle.

"Sharptooth!" the gang screamed as they ran.

The two Sharpteeth came out of the cave and roared at the sky, as they chased the gang.

The grownups were eating plants when they heard the roar and their children screaming.

"Sharpteeth in the valley again?" Topsy groaned. "Can't they just go away?"

"Perhaps they just won't give up," Grandpa Longneck said.

"Well, he won't be hurting our children," said Ducky's Mother. "Let's show it who's boss!"

The grownups ran to the Sharpteeth and tackled them, with Littlefoot's grandparents tailwhipping them. The Sharpteeth tried fighting back, but they were overpowered. Having no choice, the Sharpteeth manage to fall back and ran back in the cave to the Mysterious Beyond.

"That'll show 'em," said Topsy.

Grandpa Longneck approached the children and said, "It's all right, children. They're gone now."

Littlefoot and the others emerge from behind the boulder.

"Are they gone?" Ducky asked.

"For now," her mother said.

"Children, don't you see why there are dangers in this valley as well?" Grandpa Longneck said.

"We all do, ever since we came here, Grandpa," said Littlefoot.

Grandpa grinned. "I was hoping you remember it well, Littlefoot. But for now, you are safe. Run along and play now."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

Littlefoot and the gang then ran off to resume playing, only to play a game of tag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In Warfang, Spyro had just calmed down after that emotional night he had, but he was still sad about Ignitus' end in the flames, as Cynder approached him.

"Are you calm yet?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, Cynder," said Spyro. "But...but it just doesn't feel the same without him."

"Don't worry, Spyro, you still have us. Me, Sparx, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer."

"What about Hunter?"

"Same thing."

Spyro sighed and laid his head on the ground. "It's just not fair."

"Spyro, he's only alive in spirit. You have to understand."

Spyro sighed again. "Okay."

Cynder smiled and patted Spyro. "Atta boy. I knew you'd find confidence in there."

"Thanks, Cynder."

The next day, Spyro decided to see the Chronicler with Cynder and Sparx. Little did they know that Ignitus became the new Chronicler. They soon arrived in the Chronicler's lair.

"Hello? Chronicler?" Spyro called out.

Spyro then saw the Chronicler stepping out of the shadows, but to his surprise, he sees Ignitus as the Chronicler. Cynder and Sparx gasped in shock and surprise.

"Is that...?" Sparx asked.

"Ignitus...is it really...you?" said Spyro, choking up.

"It's been a while, has it?" asked Ignitus.

Spyro put his head on Ignitus' arm. "I thought I'll never see you again," he sobbed. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"There there, young dragon, you know I will never leave you," Ignitus said as Spyro sobbed.

"Ignitus, why? Why did you have to die in that fire? It's not fair that you died."

"Young dragon, you and Cynder were the only ones with enough strength in your hearts to defeat Malefor."

Spyro sniffled. "Please come back to us. You have no idea how much I miss you."

"Spyro, I cannot leave. I am the new Chronicler. I get to watch every dragon of the world. I've been watching you, young dragon, and I've noticed some emotional problems and confidence issues. Every day and every night you think about me, about the day I sacrificed myself. I know you miss me very much. I know you grow emotional about my sacrifice, but trying to attempt suicide isn't worth anything, and you know it. Spyro, just try to ease the pain. It's okay to be sad about my sacrifice, but try not to overdo it. Otherwise you might hurt yourself."

Spyro sniffled. "I'm sorry, Ignitus. It's just that you mean so much to me since the day we met. You're like a father to me, and I knew you when you were compassionate on me since the day I saved the other guardians when Cynder was Terror of the Skies." Tears started streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know what to do without you."

"Shh. Relax, Spyro. It's all right now," Ignitus said as he dried Spyro's eyes.

While Ignitus and Spyro spoke, Sparx found the other door and approached it. He opened it, and he was surprised to see the potion room full of beakers and potions and cauldrons. One of the cauldrons was full of potion. Close to the cauldron was a mirror made of crystals. Little does he know that he was watched by a white bat.

"What a weird looking place," said Sparx. When he looked at the full cauldron of potion, he was shadowed by the bat. "Spyro, did you have to be that close behind me?"

When Sparx turned around, however, he saw a white bat. He screamed, and the white bat screamed too. They flew backwards, but Sparx crashed on the two beakers, and they fell in the cauldron with him. Colorful smoke puffed out, and lightning flashed around, as the white bat covered himself in bracing. The smoke then cleared up, and the bat watched as Sparx came out of the cauldron, but he has become a dragon.

"Whoa..." the bat said. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, dragon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, me a dragon? You must be mistaken. I'm a dragonfly," said Sparx. "And you didn't have to scare me like that."

"You're a dragonfly? You might wanna look at the mirror."

Sparx approached the mirror, and he gasped in serious shock to see himself in dragon form, and he screamed so loud.

Spyro and Cynder came in the room after they heard a scream.

"Sparx, what happened?" Spyro asked. He suddenly gasped when he saw Sparx in his dragon form. "Sparx! What happened to you?!"

"Spyro, I can explain," Sparx said.

"No, it was my fault," said the bat. Spyro and Cynder turn to him. "I must've given him a scare, and maybe that's what happened."

"You must be new in Warfang. Who are you?" said Cynder.

"B-Bartok."

"Bartok, eh? I like that name," said Spyro.

Bartok took steps back. "P-P-Please, don't hurt me."

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you," said Cynder.

"You won't?"

"No, of course not." To prove her point, she kissed Bartok on the cheek.

Bartok sighed of relief. "Thank you."

Ignitus walked in the potion room. "Is everyone all right?" he asked. He suddenly gasped when he saw Sparx in his dragon form. "My goodness. What's happened?"

"It was my fault," Bartok said. "I startled him into falling in that cauldron. I should've known better than to scare him like that when I was that close to him."

Ignitus turned to see Bartok. "Who are you?"

"Bartok, dragon."

"The name's Ignitus. What brings you here, Bartok?"

"I had received a message from Sephylon to meet him there. But I couldn't see him anywhere. He should show up anytime."

Ignitus turned to Sparx. "Sparx, that was the potion I've been working on. Its magic gives you the ability to transform into a dragon. But I suppose you can turn back to dragonfly, as you concentrate."

"Is that gonna work?" Sparx asked.

"Try, Sparx," said Spyro.

"Okay." Sparx concentrated, and then he turned back to dragonfly in a flash. "Whoa. It worked!"

Spyro then turned to Ignitus. "By the way, who's Sephylon?"

"I'm sure that once you meet him, you'll know, young dragon," said Ignitus. "I knew Sephylon when he came to see me."

"Fair enough." His eyes suddenly widen. "Wait, what?"

Just then, the glow flashed from the door, and the group turned to see Lord Sephylon appearing in a flash.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"I am Sephylon," the mysterious figure said. "I am the ultimate time lord between time and space." He then sees Bartok. "Bartok. So glad you came."

"Sephylon," Bartok said. "I am honored to meet you."

Spyro looked at Sephylon. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I am here to inform you about the new villain on the loose," said Sephylon. "The one called Darklord Zerato."

"Who's Darklord Zerato, and why is he here?" asked Cynder.

"A fair question, Cynder. In part, he has come to take over the world with darkness."

Cynder gasped. "How did you know my name?"

"I have seen the relationship between you and Spyro in time and space, and around the time after Malefor's defeat. I've met Ignitus sometime after the fight."

"What happened to Zerato?"

"It was so long ago before Malefor's darkness, long before the story of Spyro."

* * *

Years ago, long before Spyro's legend, the dragons in the temple were having a little party. With them are Sephylon and the Chronicler.

_"For decades, Warfang has been a wonderous place where dragons roam free with peace and harmony,"_ Sephylon narrated.

The whole temple became dark, as a hooded winged figure made its way down the crowd. They gasped at the man, as a dragoness dropped her cup, and the man stepped on the glass, and walked forward.

_"But, WarFang, for a dark shadow has descended upon the house of the Romanov. His name was DarkLord Zerato, he was believed to be a holy man, but he was a fraud."_

Zerato smirked evilly, as he came to the man.

_"A powerful man, and dangerous."_

"How dare you return to the palace!" Sephylon snapped.

"But I am your confidon!" Zerato protested.

"Confidon? Bah, you are a traitor! Get out!" the Chronicler barked.

Zerato got angry. "You dare to banish the great DarkLord Zerato? By the dark powers vested in me, I banish *you*, with a curse." Everyone gasped. "Mark my words, you and your people will be dead within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the dragons forever!"

A green beam was shot out of the Reliquary without warning, and hits the chandellier. The force of the beam made the chandellier fall down to the floor, with a crash.

Zerato was at his home, near a well. The well suddenly came to life with a dark beam shot out of it.

_"Consumed by his hatred of Sephylon and the people of WarFang, as Sephylon told me," _said Ignitus, narrating, _"Zerato had made a deal with the darkness, and was transformed into a powerful, dark monster."_

Zerato was corrupted and was transformed into his darker self, and he grabbed his Reliquary from Rasputin, who was seen in the shadows.

"Go, and fulfill your dark purpose..." Rasputin said darkly with a smirk. He saw the demons and monsters coming out of the Reliquary. "Soon, everyone in WarFang, will soon perish under my rule."

* * *

_Back in the present..._

"Okay, am I the only one who thought that was weird?" Sparx asked.

"I fear for the future of dragons, so I came here to find help, but even when I met Bartok, I only invited him here so that I can find the chosen ones that will stop Zerato," Sephylon said.

"But who are the chosen ones?" Spyro asked.

"It shall be you and your friends, Spyro."

Spyro's eyes widen. "Me and my friends? You can't be serious!"

"But of course. I've made the other chosen ones who will assist."

Sephylon waved his hand, and Hunter, Flame and Ember appeared in a flash of stars. Ember saw Spyro, and squealing with joy, she jumped on him, and Cynder was dumbstruck.

"Whoa. How did we get here?" Hunter asked.

"I did," Sephylon said.

The trio turned to see Sephylon.

"Who are you?" Ember asked.

"I am Sephylon, the fairy of time and space."

"Why are you here?" Flame asked.

"You are the chosen ones, the only friends who will defeat the evil of Zerato."

"Zerato? Who is he?" Hunter asked.

"It's basically a long story," Cynder said. She suddenly noticed. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Flame, and this is my girlfriend Ember," said Flame.

"Um, hello," said Ember. "I was sure that Spyro's been thinking about me since he left."

"What?" Cynder asked, glaring at Ember.

"Oh, let me put it this way. Spyro's my boyfriend, and he's of no use to you! You got me?!"

"You pink knucklehead!" She jumped on Ember. "Spyro's my boy!"

"Wow. Spyro, you sure know how to pick 'em," said Flame. "Cynder's a wonder."

"Yeah, I know," said Spyro.

Cynder and Ember kept fighting until Hunter grabbed them. "Break it up," he said.

"Sorry, Cynder," said Spyro. "I knew Flame and Ember years ago before I met you."

"That's fine, Spyro," said Cynder.

"That's enough," said Sephylon. "There's no time for chat. Zerato's about to make his move. If he's not stopped, he will take over the universe." He then used his magic, and a portal appeared at the group. "Go, my chosen ones. Zerato must be stopped."

Spyro looked at the portal and then looked at Ignitus.

"Do not worry, young dragon," said Ignitus. "We will be watching you, wherever you go."

Spyro grinned. "Thanks, Ignitus," he said. He then turned to his friends. "You guys ready to go?"

"Well, we had been training since you left, Spyro," said Flame.

"Well, let's not waste time," Hunter said. "Let us depart."

And with that, the group went through the portal, and the portal vanished.

"Good luck, young dragon," said Ignitus. "You're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The group then teleported to the wonderous land they had never seen before. One thing they don't realize is that Sephylon had teleported them to a place called the Great Valley.

"Wow, look at this place," said Spyro. "It's a big valley."

"Just like Warfang, only this might be bigger," said Cynder.

"And no buildings," said Hunter. "What a surprise."

"Well, since we're here, we should find this Darklord Zerato guy somewhere," said Sparx.

Spyro saw something from the distance and said, "Look! Over there!"

The group saw the dinosaurs. The longnecks and threehorns were eating plants with swimmers swimming on the lake.

"What are they?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know, but this looks weird," said Bartok.

"Well, let's go check it out," Spyro said.

The group walked down the path and walked down the valley.

"This place does get stranger and stranger still," Cynder said. "Reminds me of that dark forest."

"Only it's better than the forest," Ember said. "I hate things that are scary."

"I'm here for you, Ember," said Flame.

"That's strange. It seems too quiet," Spyro said curiously.

"I'll check the place out," Sparx said, and flew away.

"Sparx!" Spyro called out. But Sparx kept flying.

Sparx flew around as he looked around. "It does get strange," he said. "Real strange." He turned around and saw a little brown flyer by the tree trunk. "Hello, what's this? Doesn't look like a dragon."

Sparx flew to the brown flyer. The flyer heard flapping wings behind him. He turned and saw Sparx. They both screamed and flew away.

"Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" cried the flier.

"Find a happy place, Sparx! Find a happy place!" cried Sparx.

Just then, Spyro and the others came to Sparx.

"Sparx, what happened?" Spyro asked.

"There's a weird creature with wings, two legs...a beak..." Sparx panted.

"Whoa, slow down, Sparx," said Cynder. "What are you talking about?"

Spyro heard faint footsteps and said, "Shh, I heard something."

Just then, the group saw an orange threehorn, a mauve longneck, a light green swimmer, a dark green spiketail, a pink fast runner, and a small purple sharptooth.

"That the one me saw!" the flier said, pointing at Sparx. "Weird bug!"

"Hey, who are you calling a weird bug?" Sparx asked.

"What are those things?" the longneck asked. "I've never seen them before."

"I hope they don't hurt us, Littlefoot," the swimmer said. "No, no, no." The spiketail shivered a bit. "I'm scared a bit too, Spike. Yep, yep, yep."

"They don't look dangerous," said Littlefoot.

"Yeah, like they can talk," said the orange threehorn.

"Cera, you're not helping."

"Mm-mm," said Spike, shaking his head.

"I don't care!" Cera argued, sticking her tongue out.

"Hold on now," Spyro said. "We're friends. I, I'm Spyro, and these are Cynder, Hunter, Sparx, Flame, Ember, and, uh, Bartok."

"You can talk? That's cool. I'm Littlefoot, and these are my friends, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ducky."

"Hello Spyro, Spyro hello." Ruby began. "My name is Ruby, Ruby is my name."

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt..." Flame spoke. "But why do you repeat the same thing in the same sentence?"

"Don't worry, you get used to it." the little sharptooth intervened. "I'm Chomper, I'm a sharptooth but I'm friendly." The young rex then noticed Spyro's unmistakable fangs and added. "Hey, are you a sharptooth too?"

"Well…" Spyro was a bit confused at the young rex's question but sort of figured it out. "…I'm not one you're kind if that's what you mean. I'm a dragon. As well as Cynder and Flame. Hunter is a cheetah, but kinda the same thing about what you said about the word 'Sharptooth'."

Chomper and the dino gang all gave a confused look to the young purple dragon and then Cynder whispered something at Spyro's ear:

"Spyro they don't know what dragons are. They probably never even seen one in there lives."

"Oh." Spyro realized and then explained to Chomper and the others. "Well a dragon is like a big flying… sharptooth… that breathes fire."

The dino gang gave a big gasp at the nolige that a dragon is a flying, fire breathing sharptooth.

Petrie gasped in serious shock. "Flying sharptooth? THAT BREATHES FIRE?!"

"Well yeah." Spyro responded. "But don't worry. Me, Cynder and Flame are nice dragons."

"SHARPTEETH!" Petrie screamed, holding onto Littlefoot's neck.

"Hey. I said we're nice guys. Come on, you don't have to freak out like that," Spyro said.

Hunter sighed. "I should lay off those berries," he said.

"So...you wanna be friends?" Littlefoot asked.

"I don't know if the grownups might accept us," Spyro asked.

"My daddy's the biggest problem to strangers. He trusts no one," Cera said.

"Well, if he can't accept us, nobody can," Cynder said.

"But we're not taking chances. Where do you live?" Spyro asked.

"In the Great Valley," Littlefoot asked.

Spyro looked at his friends and said, "This must be the place we were teleported to."

"Teleported?" Petrie asked. "What that?"

"Long story," said Cynder. "But I'm sure we'll have some explaining to do."

Meanwhile, deep inside the darkest cave in the Mysterious Beyond, lurks the evil Darklord Zerato. He was watching Spyro with the crystal ball.

"So, Sephylon has sent the purple dragon and his friends to find me in the Great Valley," he said. "How foolish. But no matter. They won't defeat me."

The two Egg Stealers, Ozzy and Strut, looked at the crystal ball.

"What is that thing, and why is he here?" Ozzy asked.

"It's probably looking for grass," Strut asked. Ozzy slapped him in annoyance. "Ow!"

"No," said Zerato. "Sephylon has sent him and his friends to find me and destroy me." He pointed at the duo. "You! Get out there and capture them! And when you do, bring them to me!"

"We'll do as you say," Ozzy said.

Ozzy and Strut left the place. They must've met Darklord Zerato when he came to the Mysterious Beyond. They thought he's a threat to them, when he laid his eyes on them, but when he sensed that they steal eggs, he decided them to be his servants. They do what he says, they get the eggs. Failure results no eggs.

"That purple dragon and that black dragoness will not be standing in my way as long as I, Darklord Zerato, have unspeakable power to conquer the Great Valley and Warfang with an iron fist once and for all!" He laughed evilly as lightning flashes around his dark lair.


End file.
